25 Czerwca 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy hęrbata? 8.00 Pan Złota Rączka (77) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Przyjaciele wesołego diabła (2/5) - serial dla dzieci 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.30 Kolory - program dla dzieci 10.00 Anno Domini (12-ost.) - serial historyczny, USA 10.55 O co chodzi? - teleturniej (powt.) 11.20 Wirus ospy. Kara śmierci dla mordercy (2) - film dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Teatr w stodole, Żywy skansen 12.50 Klan (238) - telenowela, Polska 13.20 Prawo do rodziny (2) - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 13.50 Na haczyku - magazyn wędkarski 14.05 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę: Zwycięski okres próbny 14.15 U siebie 14.35 Po prostu życie (57) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpres Junior- program dla młodzieży 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (878) - te- lenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Studio festiwalowe Opole '99 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smurfy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Miłość w innym mieście (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 21.00 XXXVI KFPP Opole '99 - Premiery 22.55 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.20 XXXVI KFPP Opole '99 - Debiuty 1.10 Studnia i wahadło - horror, USA 2.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.25 Co ludzie powiedzą? (5) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1990, reż. Harold Snoad, wyk. Patricia Routledge, Judy Cornwell, Shirley Stelfox, Clive Swift (29 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.50 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Strachu - stracha 15.05 McGregorowie (21/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993, reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Andrew Clarke, Joshua Lucas, Brett Climo, Guy Pearce (47 min) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat - teleturniej tak - 0-70035201; nie - 0-70035202 16.35 Cyberprzestrzeń (4) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 17.10 Weekend kulturalny - Dwójka poleca 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 20.00 Polskie losy: Noce i dnie (12-ost.): A potem nastąpi noc - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Elżbieta Starostecka, Barbara Ludwiżanka (52 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.05 Benefis Salonu Niezależnych - Jak było naprawdę (1) (stereo) 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Przeciwności (Criss Cross) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Menges, wyk. Goldie Hawn, David Arnott, Arliss Howard, James Gammon (97 min) 00.25 Benefis Salonu Niezależnych - Jak było naprawdę (2) (stereo) 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Układanka (16/20) "Tańczący smok" - serial' kukiełkowy prod. amerykańskiej 7.25 Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele (2/30) "Urodziny Misia" - angielski serial animowany 7.30 Był sobie kosmos (6/26) - serial anim., edukacyjny 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.35 Marimarodc. 117 i 118 (149) - serial fab. prod.. meksykańskiej 9.30 Czy wiecie, że... odc.38 - niemiecki serial dok. 9.40 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Hollywoodzkie portrety (5/13) - amerykański serial dok. 10.25 Czy wiecie, że... odc. 38 - niemiecki serial dok. (powt.) 10.30 Wiek dwudziesty - stulecie odkryć (8/20) "Tajemnice kosmosu. Podstawowe pytania" - serial dok. prod. amerykańskiej 11.00 Coronation Street odc. 99 (130) - serial fab. prod. angielskiej 11.30 Drużyna marzeń odc. 19 - serial prod. angielskiej 12.00 Polamy świat (2/5) ,,Erebus - Dymiąca Góra" - francuski serial dok. 12.30 Przychodnia w Cardale (17/21) "Próba odwagi" - angielski serial obycz. 13.20 Australijczycy - naród sportowców - australijski program dok. 14.10 W szczytowej formie (1/6) "Ułamek sekundy" - serial dok. prod. USA 14.30 Serce Klarity odc. 69 i 70 (141) - meksykański serial obycz. 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powl.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Służymy - reportaż 16.30 Bałtops '99 - reportaż 16.50 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.30 E O L - Warmińsko - Mazurski Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 18.45 Studio Trójki 19.00 Marimar odc. 117 i 118 (149) - serial fab. prod. meksykańskiej 20.00 Coronation Street odc. 99 (powt.) 20.30 Drużyna marzeń odc. 19 (powt.) 21.00 Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Serce Klarity odc. 69 i 70 (powt.) 22.50 Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 Siostry (39/46) "Zdjęcia" - serial obycz. prod. USA. 0.35 J.F.K. - sprawa spisku - amerykański film dok. 2.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 7.45 Lato z nami 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (25) - serial animowany 8.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (81) - telenowela, Brazylia 9.30 Express TV 9.45 Żar młodości (733) - telenowela, Kanada 10.45 Renegat (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.45 Najemnicy (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.45 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.15 Sekrety rodzinne - teleturniej 13.45 Po prostu miłość (18) - telenowela, Brazylia 14.45 Życie jak poker (19) - telenowela, Polska 15.15 Magiczny kapelusz (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Polsat radzi 16.05 Karolina w mieście (7) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Renegat (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.30 Express TV 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Po prostu miłość (19) - telenowela, Brazylia 20.00 13 Posterunek (7) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Fałszywy senator - komedia, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22.30 Real TV: Z życia wzięte (7) - cykl reportaży, USA 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Polsat radzi 23.05 Informacje 23.20 Biznes tydzień 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Komisarz Rex (52) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.45 Prawnik z Manhattanu (17/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.40 Patti Davis dziewczyna roku 1992 - film erol., USA 2.45 Muzyka na BIS 4.45 Pożegnanie TVN 6.40 Telesklep 6.55 Kropka nad i 7.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (59) - serial anim. 7.45 Pinokio (7) - serial anim. 8.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 8.35 He-Man (25) - serial anim. 9.00 Paulina (74) - serial 9.50 Maria de Nadie - telenowela 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (124) - serial 12.30 Automaniak - magazyn 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu - serial animowany 14.00 Pinokio (7) - serial anim. 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial anim. 14.45 He-Man (25) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu (30) - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (3) - serial 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - prog. rozr. 17.15 Fakty regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 18.00 Paulina (75) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela (125) - serial 20.00 Bar zachodzącego słońca - film sensac., USA 22.25 Zabójstwa na zlecenie - film sensac., USA 0.05 Telewizjer - magazyn 0.35 Ciemne sprawki - film erot. 2.20 Granie na zawołanie 4.50 Granie na ekranie RTL 7 6.00 Swiat pana trenera - serial 6.25 Autostrada do nieba - serial 7.15 Sunset Beach - serial 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.10 Piękna i Bestia - serial 10.05 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 10.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial 11.20 Komando Małolat - serial 12.10 Teleshopping - magazyn 12.50 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 13.20 Autostrada do nieba - serial 14.15 Piękna i Bestia - serial 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 16.45 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 17.10 Rodzina Potwomickich - serial 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial 20.00 Kaczor Howard - film SF, USA 21.55 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (2) - serial 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.05 Langoliery (1) - film SF, USA 0.40 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.05 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial 1.50 Śmiertelna decyzja - film sensac., Kanada 3.25 Teleshopping - magazyn TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik kraowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Ja i moje życie: Kryzys w rodzinie - program 7.45 Grajmy w szachy (22) - program 8.00 Teleprzygoda: Grzybnica pod Koszalinem - program 8.30 W krainie władcy smoków (4/26) - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaproszenie: Sądecka Krasnica - program krajoznawczy 9.30 Droga (1/6): Musisz to wypić do dna - serial 10.30 Przez lądy i morza - program 10.50 Teledyski na życlenie 11.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powl.) 12.30 Duchy, zamki, upiory - reportaż 13.05 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 13.25 Madonny polskie: Gaździna Podhala - reportaż 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Kulisy PRL-u 14.50 Danie na weekend 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 16.00 Duchy, zamki upiory: Myśliwy z Książa - reportaż 16.30 Ala i As: Szukamy wiatru w polu 16.50 Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Fitness Club (21/26) - serial 18.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 19.10 Danie na weekend 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Droga (2/6) - serial 21.05 XXXVI KFPP Opole '99 - Premiery 22.50 Panorama 23.20 XXXVI KFPP Opole '99 - Debiuty 1.10 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 1.15 Kasztaniaki - film animowany 1.25 Wiadomości i Sport 2.00 Droga (2/6) - serial 2.50 Ze sztuką na ty: Zobaczyć siebie - reportaż 3.10 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Lidia Korssakówna - reportaż 3.40 W labiryncie (36) - serial 4.05 Gdzieś w Bieszczadach - program 4.25 Panorama (powt.) 4.55 Fitness Club (21/26) - serial 5.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 5.55 Danie na weekend 6.05 W labiryncie (36) - serial 6.35 Hity satelity 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Disco Polo Live 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Real TV (51,52) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996, wyk. John Daly (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (2) - serial kryminalny, USA 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (741) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (174) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (175) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (50 min) (powt.) 18.35 Superboy (5) - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (3) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Sekrety gwiazd: Boris Karloff - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.05 Frederic Forsyth przedstawia: Jeszcze jedna z wielu tajemnic (Federic Forsyth Cycle: Just Another Secret) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. Beau Bridges, Kenneth Cranham. Beatie Edney, Alan Howard (97 min) 23.55 Mayerling - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Francja 1969, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Omar Sharif, Catherine Deneuve, James Mason, Ava Gardner (140 min) 02.15 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 03.15 Piosenka na życzenie 04.15 Pożegnanie Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Nazar 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 MC 2: Techno, dance i disco 00.00 Virus - progresywna muzyka taneczna 01.00 Atomix Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.55 (K) Abbottowie prawdziwi (Inventing the Abbotts) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Pat O`Connor, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Billy Crudup, Liv Tyler, Jennifer Connelly (103 min) 10.40 (K) Hilary - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 Siatkówka: wstęp do meczu Australia - Polska 11.00 (K) Siatkówka: Liga Światowa Siatkówki (mecz Australia - Polska) 13.00 (K) Raj na Ziemi: Georgia Południowa - Raj skuty lodem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 14.00 (K) Duchy Missisipi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, James Woods (125 min) 16.10 (K) Sidney Bechet: Z uczuciem do do muzyki - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 17.10 (K) Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - serial animowany 17.35 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 18.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn piłki nożnej 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Kłamca, kłamca (Liar, Liar) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Jim Carrey, Maura Tierney, Justin Cooper, Cary Elwes (83 min) 21.25 (K) Wbrew przykazaniom (Commandments) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Daniel Taplitz, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Courteney Cox, Anthony LaPaglia (84 min) 22.50 (K) Brat - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1997, reż. Alexei Balabanov, wyk. Sergei Bodrow, Victor Sukhorukov, Svetlana Pismitchenko (95 min) 00.30 (K) Klub Wildside 2 - film erotyczny (99 min) 02.10 (K) Masażystka 3 - film erotyczny (90 min) 03.45 (K) Operacja Delta Force 3 (Operation Delta Force 3) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mike Roper, wyk. Jim Fitzpatrick, Greg Collins, Bryan Genesse (90 min) 05.20 (K) Nie ma mocnych - komedia, Polska 1974, reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Zygmunt Bielawski (90 min) Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron obrońca wszechświata (67) - serial animowany 08.00 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.30 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 09.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (39) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez 10.30 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (7) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Zanim kupisz - program poradnikowy 11.45 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Program muzyczny 13.40 Yancy Derringer (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 14.10 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 15.15 Zanim kupisz - program poradnikowy 15.30 Program muzyczny 16.15 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (68) - serial animowany 16.45 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 17.00 Yancy Derringer (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1958, wyk. Jock Mahoney, X- Brands 17.35 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Craig T. Nelson, Jerry Van Dyke, Shelly Fabares, Clare Carey 20.00 Kaczor Howard (Howard the Duck) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. William Huyck, wyk. Lea Thompson, Jeffrey Jones, Ed Gale, Tim Robbins (95 min) 21.55 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Rich Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) (2) - miniserial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott/Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 22.50 Nasze wiadomości 23.10 W cztery oczy - talk show Antoniego Styrczuli 23.30 GORĄCE KINO: Łowcy (Star Knight/El caballero del dragon) - film SF, Hiszpania 1986, reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Klaus Kinski, Harvey Keitel, Fernando Rey, Maria Lamor (90 min) 01.15 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Polarny świat - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Australia: A Sporting Nation - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) W szczytowej formie - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Program dnia 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Kronika 15.45 Euromagazyn - program publicystyczny 16.15 Impreza na 5+ - program dla młodzieży 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Autostrada - program motoryzacyjny 18.45 Z medycyną na Ty - magazyn medyczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) J.F.K - sprawa spisku - film dokumentalny 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Polarny świat - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Australia: A Sporting Nation - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) W szczytowej formie - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Portrety aktorów: Barbara Szcześniak 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Z historią na Ty 16.25 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 16.45 Magazyn reporterów 17.00 Miedzą do Europy 17.15 Zagadki historii 17.30 Budżet domowy - program publicystyczny 17.40 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Uwaga talent 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) J.F.K - sprawa spisku - film dokumentalny 02.05 Program na sobotę TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Polarny świat - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Australia: A Sporting Nation - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) W szczytowej formie - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Muzyczny Festiwal - Łańcut '99 - reportaż 17.00 Sapocznikow - film dokumentalny 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.50 Zapowiedzi weekendu 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - magazyn dla młodzieży 18.45 Telewizyjna Lista Przebojów 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Scena - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) J.F.K - sprawa spisku - film dokumentalny 02.05 Program na sobotę WOT 07.00 (WP) Układanka - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Miś Mieszko i przyjaciele - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Był sobie Kosmos - serial animowany 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Obok nas - program społeczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.35 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 (WP) Hollywoodzkie portrety - serial dokumentalny 10.25 (WP) Czy wiecie, że... - serial dokumentalny 10.30 (WP) Wiek XX - stulecie odkryć - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 11.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 12.00 (WP) Polarny świat - serial dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Przychodnia w Cardale - serial obyczajowy 13.20 (WP) Australia: A Sporting Nation - film dokumentalny 14.10 (WP) W szczytowej formie - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Gość WOT 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Przypomnij sobie - teleturniej 17.20 Z archiwum WOT 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Wieści z Ratusza 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Obok nas - program społeczny 19.05 (WP) Marimar - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Coronation Street - telenowela 20.30 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 21.00 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Serce Klarity - telenowela 22.50 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 23.50 (WP) Siostry - serial obyczajowy 00.35 (WP) J.F.K - sprawa spisku - film dokumentalny 02.05 Zakończenie programu TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Filmy animowane 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Hawaje - serial 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Program muzyczny 15.00 Z archiwum Vigoru 15.30 Spotkania rodzinne 15.45 Publicystyka lokalna 16.00 Micaela - telenowela 17.00 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 17.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.25 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 19.50 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 20.00 Serial telewizyjny 21.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.00 Frederic Forsyth przedstawia: Jeszcze jedna z wielu tajemnic (Federic Forsyth Cycle: Just Another Secret) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. Beau Bridges, Kenneth Cranham. Beatie Edney, Alan Howard (97 min) 00.00 Mayerling - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Francja 1969, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Omar Sharif, Catherine Deneuve, James Mason, Ava Gardner (140 min) 02.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.40 Publicystyka lokalna 02.55 Spotkania rodzinne 03.10 Program na sobotę 03.15 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Magazyn Wczoraj 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Filmy animowane 09.00 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 09.30 Real TV - serial dokumentalny 10.30 Hawaje - serial 11.30 Żar młodości - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Program muzyczny 15.00 Publicystyka lokalna 16.00 Micaela - telenowela 17.00 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 17.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.40 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 18.30 Superboy - serial dla dzieci 19.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.25 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 19.50 Informacje z kraju i ze świata 20.00 Serial telewizyjny 21.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.00 Frederic Forsyth przedstawia: Jeszcze jedna z wielu tajemnic (Federic Forsyth Cycle: Just Another Secret) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. Beau Bridges, Kenneth Cranham. Beatie Edney, Alan Howard (97 min) 00.00 Mayerling - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Francja 1969, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Omar Sharif, Catherine Deneuve, James Mason, Ava Gardner (140 min) 02.20 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV Porion 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 12.20 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Wyobraźnia a rzeczywistość - film dokumentalny 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 14.45 TV Shop 15.00 Gospoda Jamaica (Jamaica Inn) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1939, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Charles Laughton, Maureen O'Hara, Robert Newton, Leslie Banks (90 min) 16.35 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 17.05 Język zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 17.45 Noce i dnie (3/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas 18.45 Muzyka mniej poważna 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Perfumy (Perfume) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Roland S. Jefferson, wyk. Kathleen Bradley Overton, Shy Jefferson, Ted Lange, Lynn Marlin (93 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Zmuszony do zabijania - film sensacyjny, USA 23.35 Nienasycony (Insatiable) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. William Graham, wyk. Sharon Stone, Tom Skerritt, Barbara Parkins (90 min) 01.05 Program na sobotę 01.10 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Kolarstwo: Tour of Switzerland (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 12.30 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - wprowadzenie 13.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - trening w klasie 125 ccm 14.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - trening w klasie 500 ccm 15.15 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen - trening w klasie 250 ccm 16.30 (P) Żużel: Indywidualne MŚ - Grand Prix Szwecji w Linkoping (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.30 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA - mecz Brazylia - Włochy 19.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen (wydarzenia dnia) 20.00 (P) 4 x 4 - magazyn sportów motorowych 21.00 (P) Piłka nożna: MŚ kobiet w USA - mecz Niemcy - Meksyk 23.00 Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - Grand Prix Holandii w Assen (wydarzenia dnia) 00.00 Magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 01.00 Kolarstwo górskie: PŚ w Conyers (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (1) (powt.) 04.00 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn (powt.) 05.00 ADAC - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 06.45 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) (powt.) 07.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 07.45 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) (powt.) 08.15 Dominion - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (21) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Tenis ziemny: Wimbledon '99 (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 12.15 Powerweek - magazyn hokejowy NHL 12.45 (na żywo) Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Francji w Magny Cours - trening 14.15 Monster Trucks (2) (powt.) 15.15 Poza kontrolą (21) - magazyn (powt.) 15.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 16.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy 17.00 MAX - magazyn baseballowy 17.30 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Offensiv! - reportaże (1) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Offensiv! - reportaże (2) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Wimbledon '99 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 Automobilizm: Wyścigi Formuły 1 - Grand Prix Francji w Magny Cours 23.45 Knockout - magazyn bokserski 00.30 Action: Świat wrestlingu 01.15 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 01.45 Action: Świat wrestlingu (powt.) 02.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.35 The Honeymoon Machine - komedia, USA 1961, reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Steve McQueen, Paula Prentiss, Jim Hutton, Dean Jagger (83 min) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie - magazyn dokumentalny 14.30 Trzy dziewczyny z Rhein (Drei Mädels vom Rhein) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1955, reż. Georg Jacoby, wyk. Fita Benkhoff, Gardy Granass, Topsy Küppers, Angelika Meissner (87 min) 16.00 Wiadomości 16.03 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Francji w Magny-Cours 16.30 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Gafy, pech & Herzblatt - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Zdrada ojca (Indefensible: TheTruth About Edward Branning/A Father's Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Brian Dennehy, Reed Diamond, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Reed Diamond, Alice Krige, Michael David Simms (105 min) 21.45 Tylko w ARD: Podpalacze - reportaż 22.15 Dobre widoki - serial obyczajowy 22.25 Wiadomości 22.35 Z Berlina i Bonn - magazyn parlamentarny 22.55 Śmiertelna gra - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 00.25 Magazyn nocny 00.45 Umrzeć z miłości (Dying to Love You) - dramat, USA 1993, reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Tim Matheson, Tracy Pollan, Christine Ebersole (91 min) 02.10 Zdrada ojca (Indefensible: TheTruth About Edward Branning/A Father's Betrayal) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997 (powt.) 03.40 Gafy, pech & Herzblatt (powt.) 04.30 Na opak - magazyn publicystyczny 05.30 Brisant (powt.) Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 10.00 Halo, wujku doktorze! - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 18.55 BLITZLICHT - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.15 AXN - magazyn sportowy 19.45 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Frankie i Johnny (Frankie and Johnny) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Al Pacino, Michelle Pfeiffer, Hector Elizondo, Kate Nelligan, Nathan Lane, Jane Morris, Greg Lewis (113 min) 22.30 Three - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 23.30 Harald Schmidt Show - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Dead Heart - Tödliche Affäre (Dead Heart) - thriller, Australia 1996, reż. Nick Parsons, wyk. Bryan Brown, Anne tenney, Angie Milliken, Ernie Dingo (104 min) 02.25 Harald Schmidt Show (powt.) 3sat 07.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 08.55 (na żywo) Konkurs im. Ingeborg Bachmann 1999 - program kulturalny 13.00 Chory ze strachu - cena dobrobytu? - film dokumentalny 13.30 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 14.00 Dixieland Festival 1998 (2) - koncert 15.00 (na żywo) Konkurs im. Ingeborg Bachmann 1999 - program kulturalny 17.00 Piwo stąd - film dokumentalny 17.30 Konsultacje - magazyn medyczny 18.15 Alpejskie przełęcze: Wielki Św. Bernard - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Grand Canyon - film dokumentalny 21.00 Euro-City: Berlin - film dokumentalny 21.30 Giełda 3sat - magazyn gospodarczy 22.00 Notatki z zagranicy 22.10 Wiadomości 22.30 Heil ist geil - program kabaretowy 23.30 Erzi/Sons - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny 1995, reż. Zhang Yuan, wyk. Li Maojie, Fu Derong, Li Touji, Li Xiaowei (90 min) 01.05 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 01.10 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 01.35 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02.15 (na żywo) Konkurs im. Ingeborg Bachmann 1999 - program kulturalny Super Rtl 06.00 Gnom David - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Obóz Candy - serial animowany 07.15 Małe skrzaty - serial animowany 07.35 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.00 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Gnom David - serial animowany 08.50 Dusty - serial przygodowy, Australia 1987 09.15 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.45 Hit Clips - magazyn muzyczny 11.25 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial komediowy, USA 1987 (powt.) 11.50 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 12.15 Mummies Alive - serial animowany (powt.) 12.40 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.45 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.10 Tale Spin - serial animowany (powt.) 13.35 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany (powt.) 14.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 15.00 Bonkers - serial animowany (powt.) 15.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.50 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial, USA 1987 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.35 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Tale Spin - serial animowany 18.30 Bonkers - serial animowany 18.55 Mighty Ducks - serial animowany 19.25 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Disney przedstawia: Zwariowany lotnik - filmy animowane 21.10 Genial, Mes Parents Divorcent - komedia, Francja 1991, reż. Patrick Braoude, wyk. Volodia Serre, Gianni Giardinelli, Jennifer Lauret, Patrick Braoude (89 min) 22.50 Bon Voyage - komedia, USA 1961, reż. James Neilson, wyk. Fred MacMurray, Michael Callan, Deborah Walley, Jane Wyman (126 min) 01.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.30 Program nocny VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą 09.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 12.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co jest grane? - muzyczne doniesienia Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv live - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL live - show (Mr. President) 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva-Family - show Franka Lämmermanna 21.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 23.00 Berlin House - nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej (techno, trans, ambient, house) 00.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 01.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 02.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 03.00 Taneczna noc Vivy MTV 08.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Przeboje non stop 15.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 16.00 The Lick - lista przebojów R & B 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - program na żywo redagowany w oparciu o muzyczne propozycje telewidzów 18.00 Lista przebojów tanecznych 20.00 Megamix - romantyczne nagrania Mtv 21.00 Celebrity Deathmath - serial animowany dla dorosˆych 21.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Party Zone - taneczna muzyka w gorących rytmach funk, soul, reggae, hiphop 02.00 Noc z teledyskami Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Sam Dupree 07.30 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.25 (P) Hollywood Safari: Złoto głupców 09.20 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Wyspa zagubiona w czasie 10.15 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.10 (P) Weterynarz 12.05 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Wizyta Molly 14.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera 14.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Sprawa rottweilerów, które poszkodowały mniejszego psa 15.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (1) 15.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli (ost.) 16.00 (P) Przewodnik po dzikim świecie 16.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Borneo 17.00 (P) Gady. Mamy okazję zaprzyjaźnić się z jadowitą kobrą oraz zajrzeć w paszczę krokodylowi 18.00 Profile przyrody: Aligatory z Everglades 19.00 (P) Zwierzęce archiwum X 19.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (1) 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód (ost.) 20.30 (P) Wielka parada zwierząt: Krokodyle 21.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 06.30 Wiadomości 07.00 Mrugający Bill 07.30 Latający nosorożec 08.00 Scooby Doo 08.30 Ed, Edd n Eddy 09.00 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 09.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 10.00 Dzieciństwo Flintstonów 10.30 Szczenię zwane Scooby Doo 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Czarodziejska karuzela 11.30 Jaskiniowe dzieci 12.00 Tabaluga 12.30 Mrugający Bill 13.00 Tom i Jerry 13.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 14.00 Popeye 14.30 Droopy 15.00 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 15.30 Maska 16.00 Latający nosorożec 16.30 Scooby Doo 17.00 Sylwester i Tweety 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 To ja, łasiczka 18.30 Krówka i kurczak 19.00 Freakazoid! 19.30 Flintstonowie 20.00 Tom i Jerry 20.30 Looney Tunes - zbzikowane historie 21.00 Kreskówki nad kreskówkami 21.30 Cultoons - kultowe kreskówki 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Dwa głupiutkie pieski 23.00 Ed, Edd n Eddy 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Co za kreskówka! 01.30 Maska 02.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 02.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 03.00 Latający nosorożec 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga TNT 06.00 The Devil Makes Three - film wojenny, USA 1952, reż. Andrew Marton, wyk. Gene Kelly, Pier Angeli, Richard Egan, Claus Clausen (86 min) 07.30 Cudowny świat braci Grimm (The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm) - baśń filmowa, USA 1962, reż. Henry Levin, George Pal, wyk. Laurence Harvey, Claire Bloom, Karl Boehm, Oscar Homolka (123 min) 09.45 Roczniak (The Yearling) - film przygodowy, USA 1946, reż. Clarence Brown, wyk. Gregory Peck, Jane Wyman, Claude Jarman Jr. (123 min) 12.00 Lovely to Look at - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Mervyn LeRoy, wyk. Kathryn Grayson, Howard Keel, Red Skelton, Ann Miller (102 min) 14.00 Wesoła wdówka (The Merry Widow) - musical, USA 1952, reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Lana Turner, Fernando Lamas, Una Merkel, Richard Haydn (101 min) 16.00 SAMOLOTY, POCIĄGI I SAMOCHODY - Sposób na spędzenie czasu (Spinout) - film muzyczny, USA 1966, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Shelley Fabares, Deborah Walley, Diane McBain (90 min) 17.45 Cudowny świat braci Grimm (The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm) - baśń filmowa, USA 1962, reż. Henry Levin, George Pal, wyk. Laurence Harvey, Claire Bloom, Karl Boehm, Oscar Homolka (123 min) 20.00 Boys' Night Out - komedia, USA 1962, reż. Michael Gordon, wyk. James Garner, Kim Novak, Edward Buzzell, Tony Randall (108 min) 22.00 WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING NITRO w TNT - widowisko sportowe z udziałem gwiazd zapasów w stylu amerykańskim (transmisja z USA!) 00.35 WCW THUNDER - transmisja walk zapaśniczych 02.15 Potęga (The Power) - thriller SF, USA 1968, reż. Byron Haskin, wyk. George Hamilton, Suzanne Pleshette, Yvonne De Carlo, Richard Carlson (104 min) 04.15 The Spy in the Green Hat - film sensacyjny, USA 1966, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Robert Vaughn, David McCallum, Jack Palance, Janet Leigh (90 min)